New Edit: Chapter 26: The Steiners - proofed and edited
The Steiners The next day he did as he promised and took me with his rugged freight bed flyer across the island away from town to a deserted dark pebble beach. Most of the rocks were about fist sized but there many much bigger and a few almost house sized. "These are carried by the glaciers from the mountains and after every Longnight they go a little further till they end in the sea." He explained, "Eventually carrying our small mountain range away to the sea." He took the metal box with him, handed me the Blaster and explained to me how it was used. "This is an old Bofors Saab Directed Energy Bolter Type III, but usually Mercenaries and Freelancers who still use them call it the Bo-Zap III." From the box he took a oval stick about three fingers wide and one finger thick and slid it into the handle. "This is a Charge Pack. It carries enough charge for about 50 standard shots at medium setting." He pressed a small orange glowing button above the handle and a fine sound that started at a low hum to a high pitched whistle, then a small green light came on replacing the orange. "The weapon is no charged and ready to go. In combat you want to configure the weapon’s programming and set it to no light option." He knew quite a bit about Energy weapons for a simple Inn Keeper I thought, but kept listening quietly. "The programming right now is set to basic and the weapon recognizes everyone, meaning the Biometric sensors are shut off." He handed me the gun now. It was an exciting moment. He knelt behind me so he was almost on the same level as me and his enormous arms around me he adjusted my hand grip. "You hold this weapon like that, right hand on the grip, index finger on the depressor or trigger like Terrans call all controls like that, your thumb on the thumb rest – you deactivate the safety like that." Uncle Hogun said. "The weapon is now armed and very dangerous; it is set to Medium and you see the amount of bolts you can fire right in this indicator field. The weapon has no sophisticated targeting options so you line that groove on top of the front barrel up with the sights back here and the target. If everything is in line and you are sure you won't hurt anyone, you can depress the trigger." "What do you want me to shoot?" "Aim at one of those big boulders. Just never shoot an energy weapon against a target that is too big for the beam to penetrate all the way. Molten superheated matter can spatter back at you if you're too close and unprotected and it can kill you just as easy. I pressed the trigger and from my point of view I could not see the beam; but I heard the crack and instantly a bright white flash appeared on the front side of the big boulder and a shower of sparks flew in all directions. The flash was immediately gone and there was a bright white glowing crater of in the center of the rock, the size of a Viking shield. Liquid bright glowing magma drooled from the bottom of the hole to the ground. "See what I mean? Had you stood closer you be showered by liquid rock matter. Energy weapons are quite dangerous as you can see!" I swallowed. It would take a man with chisel and hammer at least a month to create a hole like that. "Yes I can see that!" He let me loose a few more and the poor boulder finally split in several pieces. Hogun said. "Can you imagine what such weapons would do to us? This is why we use Swords and Axes. We have not learned how to pacify Neo Vikings and curb their easy flaring temper, not even today." Just then a floater came fastest from the general direction of town. It was a Volvo just like the one we had, but this one was not black like ours but green and yellow and it bore the symbol of a fist holding a sword. Uncle Hogun sighed."The Steiner Clan, another clan who hates the Olafsons; thanks in no small part to my dear brother." A clan chief climbed out the flyer after it had swooped down and landed. Hogun reached for the blaster and switched the safety on. Two boys of my age stuck their heads out the open door but did not come out. The Clan chief had his fur coat died dark green and wore dark green leather. He openly carried a broad sword. His hair was dark but had silver streaks as was his beard, even though he was smaller than Hogun (so far everyone I knew was) but still a muscled and impressive appearance. He had a disapproving smirk on his face and sneered. "I thought I did see Energy weapon flashes as I flew over this spot a few moments ago." Hogun shrugged."So, what is it to me you have seen or not seen?" The man's smile was cold but it grew wider. "The use of these is prohibited on Nilfeheim by the Ancient Book. The Elders will be very eager to hear about it!" Hogun shrugged again."So what keeps you from reporting it? By the way you are trespassing!" "This beach is not associated with the Olafsons." "I did not say that!" The other snickered. "You are an Olafson, a second born to a Clan of have-nots, trying to gain influence by throwing around Ragnarsson wealth. I had to see who is breaking the traditions and I must say it surprises me not to see you. The gods gave you much size and muscle but neither brain nor skill. Only a coward would train with such an illegal weapon." Hogun's hands became fists. "You are insulting me on my land. If a challenge you want you have it! I shall not stand insults from you or anyone and I accept your challenge!" "You are a second born. You cannot challenge me and you are far from that Inn and your aprons you call your land. You hide behind an Off-world weapon. I do not recognize your challenge, but I be there when the Elders rule your final fate" It was my cursed Olafson blood that let my anger get the better of me. "I am Eric Olafson, first born of Isegrim Olafson, chosen heir of Erik Gustav Ragnarsson. I have slain two Tyranno fins and by the customs I am recognized by the elders as warrior. I shall not stand another word out of your mouth. By calling on the sacred spear of Odin I hereby challenge you or any champion you may choose and it shall be your choice of weapon, but cease thy insults towards my honored godfather at once or I will do it for you! Now stand as man or leave with your fins between your legs!" Hogun stared at me as if I was insane and so did the other man; both were totally unprepared for my rant and I had to admit to myself, so was I partially. I was actually quite proud of myself for using the words of a famous poem and altering them to my need on the fly. Most of me however cursed myself silently as I had no idea what consequences my outburst would bring. Steiner swallowed but then he said. "You are an insolent brat but I know of your feat and you are correct that you can challenge me, and it will be answered. I shall not soil my sword with the blood of a wimpy child, but my son Ardalf will be the Champion of the Steiners and this challenge will be answered in the proper way. Be at the new thingstead so your defeat and death will be witnessed by the Elders." He then laughed. "This day turned out to be quite fortunate for us. The Steiners will gain the Ragnarsson riches and the Olafsons must crawl back to their miniscule rock. Oh and on top I shall gain an inn!" He turned without any further ado and went to his flyer. Hogun looked at me without a word even as he had lifted off and was gone."You are a fool! The greatest fool of all! This beach I have purchased from the money I gained selling the Olafson Burg. It is my land and I indented to build my own Burg here, if by Odin's will I finally get blessed with children of my own. He was wrong, there is no law or tradition that prohibits a man owning one of these on this world and I am fully licensed owning in under federal law. The law only states that you are not allowed to wear one in public or use it in a fight, that's all. I could have easily defeated his accusations before the Elders. Now it has changed Eric, your challenge you called upon the spear is most sacred and valid. If his son bests you, we lose all. I lose this land and the Inn and since you are the heir of Ragnarsson. He will gain it all after your Grandfather dies." I wanted to say something but he then put his heavy hand on my shoulder. "I know you hate your father, and you do not look like him; but you are without question his son. Frederick Steiner is perhaps only second to your grandfather when it comes to fighting with the sword and his son Ardalf is already fifteen and renowned to be his father's best student. Unlike you, Ardalf has killed before." He sighed deeply and his heavy hand seemed to push me in the ground. "Be as it may the challenge has been spoken and I shall stand behind you. We better get going there is actually little time and we cannot be late or we lose before it even begins." We returned to his flyer and I said. "I will bring no shame upon you! I might be the greatest fool you know, but I too know about these laws of ours and you could not even begin to defend you before the Elders. He is a clan chief. The Elders would not even listen to your defense Uncle Hogun and judge in his favor. How can I let this happen?" "Let us get this over with. I am sure the Elders have informed your father and he will be there as well!" We had flown to the Inn so both he and I could bathe and dress appropriately. Hogun had silently put final hand on my dress when father suddenly stood in the door. Hogun raised his finger to warn him but father simply looked at me, his fist clenched, then he out a broadsword on the table, turned and left without even saying a word. Hogun took it and pulled it halfway out. "I know you hate all that is Olafson and would prefer Mjördaren but not all that is Olafson is bad, Eric. This is Hevnen and means vengeance in the old language and it is in our family for at least as long as Mjördaren is with the Ragnarssons. It was made on Earth after the first Circle of Elders had come together, it is made of Ultronit the same metal they still make Battle ship armor out of and has an edge that never needs sharpening and only a few molecules wide. You can split human hairs with it, length wise! Your father is a cruel and evil man but he wants you to fight with this." "I don't hate all that is Olafson Uncle Hogun. You are Olafson!" "Only if you ever make it to become Clan Chief and you reinstate me. Not that this will ever happen. Even with Hevnen you most likely will be dead or wounded and nothing will matter after that. I know you are not a bad fighter for your age but your opponent will be beyond you in skill." "That is a fine way to stand behind me, Uncle Hogun! Talking of my defeat even before it has started." "I like to dream too Eric, but miracles don't happen. You never really held a real sword before and never used on in anger." Even though it had been here ever since it was moved from Hasvik so long ago, it was still called the New Thingstead. The place was sacred and dedicated to the gods. All clan leaders would meet here twice a year, under total exclusion of anyone else, to discuss clan politics, declare wars, make peace, and make trade and other deals that need to be witnessed by all, take oaths and answer challenges. It was a large round building of about fifty meters across and perhaps 15 meters to the peak of the roof. It had a yard like center of packed dirt and raised seats all around. The Elders, all 36, would sit in the first row and the Clan Chiefs in the second raised row behind them. Twenty Four Elders made up the Outer Circle and 12 the Inner Circle. The difference was that the Elders of the Inner circle had two votes. Behind the Thingstead about four or five kilometers was Mount Asgard, like Muspelheim, once a volcano but ceased to be active long before humans ever set foot on this world. Between the large roundhouse made of big rock boulders and roofed with thick layers of dried thick grass stems over a frame work of steel beams; were the old hill graves of Clan Chiefs and Elders, honored dead, only the most revered leaders would get a warrior’s funeral by sending a burning ship sailing to the horizon. The Thingstead was not just used once a year. Important weddings and funerals were held here, emergency meetings in times of natural disasters. When someone had to be judged that required the Elder’s presence or when a challenge was issued that needed to be witnessed. I had been here on a school trip when an Elder explained all that to us. Annar had not returned after the summer break and I learned that Sigvard had won, right here as well. I was told Annar did not die; but was declared unfit to be the son of a Clan Chief and sent to a distant relative to the other side of the planet to go to another school as well. The area before the Roundhouse was filled with floaters of all kind and more kept on coming. Lars Igvarhein was here, as I saw the floater with the Nilfeheim Radio Logo right by the door. Sure enough he lingered right by the entrance as I followed Uncle Hogun inside and he said loud. "And here they are, Nilfeheim's strongest man Hogun Olafson, proprietor of Hogun's Inn and the youngest Tyranno Slayer. Any comments on the Challenge?" Hogun grunted. "This is an ancient and sacred ritual of honor and blood and not the cheap Off-World style entertainment trash that oozes like slime into our society. Be off with your recorders and sensationalism. It has no place here!" His words were obviously transmitted and there was a loud murmur of approval from the assembled and an Elder rose. "Son of the Igvarheins, you are first born and may remain, but act accordingly and with the dignity this place deserves or you will be judged next." The Media Host bit his lips and left through the door. Steiner and his son were already here and stood beneath the inner yard’s walls that separated the dirt floor from the raised bleachers, and underneath the seats of the Inner Circle of the Elders. One seat was empty, where my Grandfather would sit! It became immediately quiet. I saw father seated beneath the Olafson Seal with his arms crossed and a brooding face. One of the Inner Circle Elders rose and now it became so quiet one could have heard a little Ice Digger run over snow. "The Clan lord of the Steiners requests this extraordinary meeting of the Elders to make serious accusations against Hogun Olafson. We will now hear these accusations and judge on them. After that we will proceed and hear the challenge that has been made by Eric Olafson. The Challenge has been accepted and it will be fought between Eric Olafson, the firstborn son of the Olafson clan chief and the first born son of the Steiner Clan Chief." The Elder motioned towards Frederick Steiner. "Speak thy charges!" Steiner bowed slightly, in a theatrical looking gesture drew his sword and pointed it at Hogun. "This Second Born Hogun Olafson was observed by me to discharge an Off World Energy Weapon multiple times into a boulder at Tusen Kippa Beach, the beach located on the most southern part of Nilgensen Clan land. This coward has not only used a forbidden weapon by our sacred laws, but trained to master this coward weapon and used it in public. This second born then insulted me and dared to utter a challenge. A challenge I of course refused and then this brat and unwanted first born of the pitiable clan of Olafson challenged me. I accepted and my son shall champion me. I demand that Hogun's possessions and all that was willed to Eric will be Steiner after you sentence the first to death and the second received the same from the hands of my son." What happened then surprised me and I realized how right he was to call me a fool. The speaker of the Elders nodded."Your accusations have been noted as have your demands." He then extended his hand to someone I could not see as it was behind me. "Clan chief of the Nilgensen Clan you signaled to speak." "Indeed Elder Holger. I must correct the Frederick Steiner as Tusen Kippa Beach was rightfully purchased by Hogun Olafson of the Ragnarsson Clan. It is his private property." Steiner's face fell. Another Elder stepped forward and handed Steiner a book. "Here is my copy of the sacred laws of tradition, Clan Chief of the Steiners. Be so kind, find and read the passage of law that forbids the ownership of such a weapon or its use on private land. You accused a man to have broken this law, so you must know this book well!" Steiner took the book but did not open it. "Old man, I am not as versed as you, but everyone knows it is forbidden." "Then everyone does not include us Clan Chief Steiner. The laws concerning the use of Off World weapons, energy and projectile weapons is not hidden somewhere in the middle, but it is the very first set of rules. The first rule the first Circle of Elders agreed upon, ratified by all Clan Chiefs then present says that no one shall carry such weapons in public or use it in any way to threaten, wound or kill another person. Energy and Projectile casting weapons are banned from all forms of combat, be it personal or between clans. Was Hogun Olafson on public land?" Steiner said nothing. "Since you do not speak to answer, the sale of Tusen Kippa Beach was done by four Elders to witness it present. It is therefore Hogun Olafson private property." The Speaker of the Elders asked."When you summoned us, we asked you if he discharged the weapon to hurt or kill, or in a fight of any kind? What did you tell us?" Steiner pressed his lips together, but then he spoke. "There was no one else there but his nephew." The Elder spoke to me for the first time: "Eric Olafson, Son of Isegrim, did you get hurt by your uncle? Did you fight?" "Your honor, my Uncle explained to me why we Neo Vikings do not use energy weapons and demonstrated their danger, so I understand that is why we went there and that is what he did." "I see Isegrim Olafson raised his firstborn well. He is the first among that entire spoke that remembers how we are to be addressed." He then pointed to Isegrim. "The Clan chief of the Olafsons has banished Hogun from the Clan of Olafson and was accepted into the Clan of the Ragnarssons by Erik Gustav and raised to the table of leaders in that old clan. He therefore is no longer a second born but Lord of his own family and was granted the right by our laws and his Clan Leader to start his own clan, his request for seal, new name and acceptance is still reviewed by the Elders as we speak but nothing speaks against it." Steiner said weakly. "He still possesses an illegal military grade weapon by Union laws!" The Elder now thundered."This is Nilfeheim. We do not speak of Off-world laws, especially not here! Go make your accusation with them, but I advise you against it." Steiner fell silent and I could clearly see his rage and anger as well as his disappointment. "I am still Clan Leader and the Challenge spoken by Eric was accepted and my son will triumph." The Elder nodded. "This is indeed so. This is why we agreed to follow through and your demands against Eric Olafson’s inheritance are still valid, but since you choose a champion may he win or lose will be as if you fought the challenge yourself. That is the nature of a champion." Steiner nodded. "I will not accept any other condition of victory than death. The death of Eric Olafson." "You will accept what we decide." Again he turned to me."Speak the challenge as you have said it now before all to witness." I repeated word for word what I had said, not feeling proud of it anymore. All of it could have ended now without my interference at all. There was a low murmur going through the ranks of the assembled and the Elder said. "Swords have been chosen, the Challenger and the Champion are present. Only they shall remain in the circle; all others will leave." Hogun handed me a shield, adjusted the arm straps firmly and said. "I will be proud of you, no matter what! Now show them that courage can best skill even if it would be a miracle!" Ardalf was at least two head taller than me and thus had longer arms and reach. He too carried a round shield with the Steiner fist and before I could think another thought he attacked, fired on by his father's voice. At first I was afraid but then I heard Richard’s instructions and compared to the old sword fighting Keeper, Ardalf was nothing more than a childish amateur and while I could not claim to be much different using the same measuring standard. Ardalf's style was very straight forward and was neither very refined nor did he show real talent. Hack slash thrust with the shield in slight variations, nothing more. According to Siegfrieda even the most masterful fighter could succumb to a novice if he was over confident and forgot to concentrate. I heeded her advice as much as I could, but I easily parried Ardalf's attacks and paid little attention to the constant flow of insults either he or his father spat. Hevnen felt like an extension of my arm and its sharp edge gouged deep cuts in Ardalf's shield, after a while I could not say for how long, Ardalf did no longer mock or insult me but said nothing anymore. It was very quiet except for Frederick Steiner. But I heard someone yell, "that Olafson boy is just playing with Steiner!" Someone else yelled. "Finish him off Eric." That is when I realized just in how much trouble I was. I had many chances already to end it, but that meant I had to wound or kill that boy! My own cockiness and unthinking action brought me in this situation. This time it was not father who had anything to do with it. This time it was all mine, before I could even think what to do, my body reacted honed by Richards and Siegfrieda's training. Ardalf stepped inside my reach; I brushed his sword arm aside with my shield and plunged Hevnen deep into his chest. This was no wooden training sword that left hurtful bruised or a bleeding scratch. The razor sharp battle ship grade Ultronit slipped with barely more resistance than a hot knife into butter through Ardalf's chest, ribcage and whatever lay behind and only stopped as the cross guard hit his chest, His eyes widened with an expression of utter surprise and his mouth opened to say something but no sound came from between his lips. He dropped his sword then lowered his eyes to stare at my hand holding Hevnen. Ardalf made a stumbling step. The sharp double edged sword slid upwards with a sound as if wet fabric tore apart, making his wound even worse. A gush of blood sprayed over my hand and arm. It was so warm and I could clearly smell its sickening sweet odor. I retracted it and stepped back and he sank to his knees and then slammed head first into the hard dirt floor. His arms twitching and then he lay still, blood slowly spreading. It was utterly silent. I was fully aware what I had just done but unaware to process it yet. The first thing really took notice of other than Ardalf's silent form was my father rising in the bleachers. "My son bested the champion of the Steiner Clan." This broke the silence and all around me was a din of voices. Taking excited and while I could not make out any individual voice or word. Whenever someone said Eric, I heard that. The speaker of the elders rose and once more it became quiet. "The Challenge has been made and accepted and was concluded before the witness of all. Eric Olafson, Son of Isegrim Olafson, has and is by our laws and customs now the rightful owner of all that was Steiner. A clan now ceases to exist. So let it be recorded and so let it be done." Uncle Hogun appeared next to me. "By Odin's blind eye, where did you learn to fight like that? I take it back you were no fool." "Yes Uncle Hogun, I was. I killed Ardalf; his life is on my conscience. Had I kept my mouth shut at the beach, he would still be alive." "True that, but I would be dead Eric." I stared at him. "Without your challenge I would had to face Steiner and I could not have hoped to defeat him with swords. I am saying that not lightly Eric but you basically saved my life." Now father came and his face was as brooding and dark as ever. "What do you want to do with the Steiner clan?" Hogun smirked. "We are still in before the Elders, Eric and they decreed all the belongings and families to you. The Steiners weren't exactly the poorest clan." "Whatever is between us father is family business. It is not to be discussed in public. You don't like it and I hate you, but the fact remains I am your son and what I gained tonight is Olafson." His steel eyes rested on me then he turned to the Elders. "It has been declared what was Steiner is now Olafson. I hereby call the Elders to witness the transfer and merging." He stomped away and as my eyes followed him I saw Frederick Steiner kneeling by his dead son, no one paid attention to him or the dead boy and I felt rotten, despite my uncle's declaration. I had to find a secluded place fast. I was about to throw up. Category:FInal Edits